


Denial

by toonbot



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonbot/pseuds/toonbot
Summary: Wheatley questions if he's stupid or not
Kudos: 11





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write a short, wholesome fic with these dorks ndvjsvs
> 
> This is supposed to be before the end of chapter 5

“Chell? Do you think I’m a moron?” Wheatley asked, sadly. “Well, uhh…” Chell was hesitant to answer. The little core was sensitive, and he was part of her ticket out of here. “No, not necessarily...sometimes you make stupid decisions, but that doesn’t automatically mean you’re a stupid idiot.” “She thinks differently.” Chell looked at the core, and sighed. “GLaDOS thinks everyone except her is stupid. I wouldn’t take it too personally. You’ve heard some of the insults she throws at me.” Wheatley heard a small chuckle from the girl, but not in the sense of “it was funny”. Rather, it sounded like she was in pain thinking about the words She had thrown at the test subject. “She’s not the only one who thought I was a moron though. All of the bloody scientists thought so too.” “Wheatley, you’re not stupid. Sure, you may not make the best actions, but you're funny, and you're the one robot here who doesn't try to kill me every time I breathe." Despite not having a mouth, she could tell the core was smiling. She stood up, and they went off to go face GLaDOS again.


End file.
